The present invention relates to an ornamental display toy, and more particularly to such an ornamental display toy, which uses a motor drive to rotate a magnetic stirrer on its own axis in a chemical liquid inside a transparent container, and to revolve the magnetic stirrer around the longitudinal central axis of the container, causing a variable whirlpool to be produced in the chemical liquid in the container.
FIG. 1 shows an ornamental display toy according to the prior art. This structure of ornamental display toy comprises a transparent container holding two liquids of different specific gravity, a centrifugal vane wheel mounted in the container, and a partition board provided inside the container above the vane wheel. The partition board has a suction hole aimed at the vane wheel, and a plurality of exhaust holes around the border. When the vane wheel is rotated, the liquid of smaller specific gravity is spirally drawn downwards, causing a tornado to be produced in the container. Because the vane wheel is fixedly mounted inside the container at the bottom, it can cause only one fixed pattern of whirlpool. When changing the revolving speed of the vane wheel, the size of the whirlpool is relatively changed, however the pattern of the whirlpool remains unchanged.